To Begin Again
by 3vlee
Summary: Sequel to Left Alone. Katniss starts to open up to one a lot like her. Rated M due to Language & content.


**Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters**  
_**Rated M due to content & language. You have been warned.**_  
_This is the sequel one shot to, Left Alone._

* * *

**To Begin Again**

* * *

**Training Center-Medical, 71/2 months later:  
**  
Portia had been trying to help Katniss mend her broken heart. She saw what damage Peeta had done. When Peeta had to make an appearance, Portia sent one of the less experienced assistants to style him. Haymitch, Finnick & Annie was barely civil with him. Johanna was down right rude to him calling Peeta & his now fiancée, Dirt Bags Inc. Cato was civil to Crystal & flat out snubbed Peeta any chance he got. If Peeta would put his hand out to shake as a token of peace, Cato refused to take it & would pointly walk away from him without a second glance. The rest of the Victors followed suit in snubbing the couple.

Peeta blamed this on Katniss. He curses the day that he was ever partnered with the fucking Girl on Fire in the games. He hated when they were kids from the first day of school. Damn her & that screeching seam rat voice of hers. Can't the dumb bitch take a hint & just fucking die.  
Peeta then & there double his efforts to hurt Katniss while she is in hiding. Every chance he got he told others he wasn't the father of the baby which is why he will not have to take a DNA test because Katniss 'forced' him to sign 'papers' stating that he's not the father. Later when they talked to Haymitch & found Peeta just signed away his parental rights. However Haymitch added that Peeta was never forced to sign the papers he did it willingly. This left Peeta seething so he consulted a lawyer who told him if Katniss signs a statement saying he is not the father of the child or, allows the testing to prove that he is not the father. Peeta was now determined to hunt Katniss down & make her sign the statement or, he swore that kid will be an orphan upon its birth.

* * *

Katniss had her thick titanium ice walls up & in full force. Due to her night terrors, she up most of the night & barely functioned during the day. It was to the point that she & the baby were up at night getting about 4 hours of sleep at dawn. After running into Haymitch during an event at the Capitol, Cato found this out about Katniss.  
_"Haymitch how's it going?"_

_"Portia is worried again about the project. Only getting about 4 hours of sleep just before dawn to start the day again."_

Cato knew 'the project' meant Katniss. Its their little code that they developed to make sure Peeta doesn't get wind of where Katniss is hiding.

_"Oh? Maybe I can stop by later & talk to her. (_looking over & seeing his least favorite couple coming up to them_) Maybe that will help."_

_"I hope so."_

_"Later Mitch."_

Seeing Peeta & Crystal approach them. "_Later Cato_."

Cato didn't even acknowledged the couple as he left. This infuriated Peeta as he went up to his former mentor & now fellow Victor to chat. Cato continued onward to the exit & left to go to the suite in the training center.

When he arrived there Cato went to his rooms first, changed out of the formal wear to his joggers got into the elevator & went up to the penthouse where Portia is fixing Katniss a snack. Looked at Cato & breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god, its you. She's had three of them so far tonight alone."

Cato knew what '_them_' meant. He still has _'them_' off & on to this day. Anybody who survived the arena let alone two arenas still have them to this day.

_"Give me that Portia. I got it."_

Cato went into the room where he saw Katniss, reading. Pale, shoulders hunched over. Dark circles under her puffy eyes a clear indication that she has not been resting has she should be. Her looks hardened from everything that she had to cope with. The death of Prim, the breakup, the miscarriage of the twin, the lies that were being spread about her & being cooped up on bed rest for the last 6 months is taking its toll on her. She refuses to break down yet, still didn't even realized that he was in the room. Cato didn't like what he saw & decided then & there to take charge of the matter. He walks over takes the paper out of her hands and before she can even say '_hey_' Cato stops her.

_"Katniss, its not about you anymore. You can have it back after you get some rest. Here's some food, eat."_

_"But Cato its no use. I don't sleep well at night."_

_"According to Haymitch you don't sleep at all until dawn for about four hours & you are not eating enough. I'm here now. At this point the Doctors are about to admit you in to put you under so the two of you will get some rest. Believe me from experience, that's even worse. So you are going to put the work down, eat your snack & then get some sleep. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."_

_"It's not that. I still have the nightmares. From everything."_

_"That's why I'm here. Eat. I'll be right back."_

Cato text Haymitch stating he's helping out with the project along from here on. Then, had a servant go & get the rest of his clothes from D-2 suite for the stay.

Downstairs just after Peeta & Crystal left, Haymitch receives a text;

_"Helping with the project from here on. Will update soon."_

Haymitch mutters;  
_"About time."_

Cato returns to the room after getting his gear from the servant to find Katniss nodding off. He took the tray & set it aside. Immediatley Katniss started to figet. Cato got in on the other side & gathered her close resting her head on his shoulder until she calmed down. Closed his eyes for a few. The next thing they both know its morning as they hear a knock on the door. It's one of the servants bringing in her breakfast.

_"We slept the whole night through?"_

_"Yes Fire Girl. Now you need to eat. Then you can work on your project for a little while."_

_"Cato I can't eat all of this. I'm eating for two not twenty."_

_"Eat what you can. You maybe surprised."_

_"Okay but don't get mad when I say I told you so."_

Twenty-five Minutes later;

_"I can't believe I ate all that."_

_"I can, you went for seconds. Feel better?"_

_"A little. Not use to this much sleep."_

_"Get use to it. We're here for you but you have to let us be there for you. You got to rest & take it easy. Come on you are going to get a shower & today you are taking a half day off. From here on you are working only half days."_

From then on Cato stayed with her there in the Capitol. Cato had her on a schedule so she could get the care she needed. During this time Katniss's walls started coming down as she opened up more to Cato. Yet all knew it was a matter of time before the sisutation came to a head.  
It did when Peeta made an unexpected visit to the D-12 suite to talk to Haymitch again about the snubbings. Cato & Portia had went to get more of Katniss's targeted craving food & Haymitch was called out to another floor with Effie. He was showing Crystal around the suite when he heard Katniss talking to the President on a draft of a new law. He decided to barge in without knocking.

* * *

_"So this is where you been hiding Seam Mutt."_

Katniss for over seven months has living in fear & anger since that fateful day. For each time she plays that DVD footage the anger builds. The anger from the lies he told her, Haymitch & the other Victors as fueled it even more. She has had enough. She has been biding her time to fight back. To confront Peeta Mellark for what he did to her and quite frankly she didn't give a holy shit who heard it nor who the hell saw it anymore.

_"Madam President, can you send somebody over please. I have unwelcome vistors in my rooms. (_after she hangs up) _Well hello Dirt Bag. I see they let the Virginity Stealing Rapist out."_

_"I'VE NEVER RAPED YOU! !"_

_"Oh, Mr. Mellark I beg to differ. Let me show those present how you took my virginity the night 'this' child & its' late twin was conceived."_  
Katniss had a copy of the DVD put in by an Avox servant. It was taking everything Katniss had within to keep calm.

_"I think you should leave Mellark."_  
Has Crystal & Peeta look to see Cato & Haymitch there in her doorway.

_"This is long from over. Remember Momma's baby, Daddy's maybe."_

At that Cato walks over to Peeta grabs & shoves him toward Haymitch. As they left, Katniss's eyes started to roll back . She starts shaking as her blood pressure spiked which triggers a seizure. Cato went to her & held her down as Portia called the medics.  
Haymitch grabbed Peeta by his shirt. Has he spoke it was in a low growl:

_"Listen YOU will leave her alone. DO. YOU. HEAR. ME? You are getting the treatment you gave Katniss all the time she saved your ass in both of those arenas & during the rebellion. NOW LISTEN UP & LISTEN GOOD. YOU STAY AWAY FROM BOTH OF THEM. CATO has been through enough too. If you can do that, I'll help get them (the Victors) to accept you two. For now, get out of my sight."_

Peeta & Crystal left has the medics arrived. They go into the suite to see a concerned Cato telling her to hang on.  
_"Hang on Fire Girl. Help is on the way. Stay strong for the baby Katniss. Don't let them win. You're a fighter, just hang on."_

* * *

Katniss was taken to the medical center then transferred to the hospital. Haymitch still couldn't believe that has sick as she was of all the times to confront her ex & in a sense her rapist, wow. He even had to say she had a pair of brass ones.

_"Cato I wouldn't have believe it unless I saw it. Hell she not only confront the dirt bag, she showed his fiancée what he did to her. While she is suppose to be on bed rest. Wow."_

"_Both Portia & I knew this day was coming. I wished it was later after, the baby's birth."_

_"You're kidding me, right. She would shot his nuts off with a dull arrow if it was after the baby's birth."_

Katniss wakes up to beeps of the monitors with Haymitch sitting in a chair, Portia sleeping in the other & Cato standing holding her hand on the other side of the bed.  
_"Cato? Willo.."_  
_  
"Shh. Willow is fine. The baby is safe, she's fine Katniss. However, you're here until term."_  
_  
"Hey Sweetheart. You are not to scare us like that again. Also docs orders no more work."_

"_Well shit, no more sun rises on the roof either. Great, now all I need is the I love me jacket for the matching rubber room to complete the gone bat shit crazy look. Who is going to help Paylor? We need to get that..."_

Cato cuts her off;  
_  
"Jo's got it for you from here on. Shhh... You need to rest. Both of you. We're here. Shhhh..."_

Has Katniss falls back asleep. Haymitch & Cato start to talk again.  
_  
"Willow?"_

_"Yes, Haymitch at her last ultra sound she found out she's having a girl. Her name is to be Willow Primrose Everdeen daughter of back to back Victor Katniss Everdeen. Father's name blank."_

_"It's for the best, unfortunatley. Willow will need to be protected once she arrives." _

_"Katniss thought the same thing. Also during that visit Katniss & I talked. She's going to let me help her raise Willow. She's going to let me be Willow's legal father."_

"_Well I'll be damn, she's finally letting somebody in. Way to go Sweetheart. _(as he looks to Cato) _Don't fuck it up boy."_

_"I won't."_

The doctor comes in to check on both mother & daughter. He wants to keep the baby in there until at least 35 weeks. Katniss is at 31 weeks. Also due to what triggered it Doctor had a restricted vistors list given to the nurses. This was a big relief for them meaning no press & most important, no Peeta for now.  
Yet Cato had to ask:  
"_Haymitch how iron clad is that paper that Peeta signed 6 1/2 months ago?"_

_"Nuclear bomb proof. Now with even Crystal knowing what Peeta did, he will never go near them again."_

_"How?"_

_"Katniss had the DVD playing when they came into the room Cato. You know every piece of legislation concerning women's right comes from what Peeta put her through? She uses that moment in her life everytime an issue for human rights comes into legislation."_

_"No I didn't. She's channeling it for the better. Way to go Fire Girl. Not many can do that like she can."_

_"Nope, not like Sweetheart here can."_

* * *

During this time, Portia wakes up. Lets them know she'll be right back in a couple of hours. Has she leaves she gets on her phone & informs her worst assistant that she is Peeta's permanet stylist & will be assigned Octvia & his protege as her assistants. Portia also calls Katniss's mother to let her know what happened today in the suite. Portia returns to the suite & has the servants help pack bags for Portia, the two men & Katniss. She packs a bag for herself as she is also packing books for nursery designs for her friend to look at. On her way back she stops off at the market to get some of the healthy 'targeted' cravings for her friend.  
Portia arrives back at the hospital to find Katniss still sleeping with Cato sitting there.

_"How is she doing? I had to make some arrangements so, I went back to the suite & pack clothing for the both of you. I also pack clothing & went to the market for Katniss." _

_"They're resting Portia. God only knows they need it. Thanks for bringing everything."_

_"By the way, I'm no longer Peeta's stylist. I turned that project over to one of my assistants & assigned her two for her staff."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Katniss was Cinna's & my friend since the 74th games Cato. After what I heard come out of Peeta's mouth today, I couldn't be his stylist anymore. So I assigned my worst assistant to be it, gave her Octiva & his protege as her assistants for the assignment."_

"_Wow! Remind me not to piss you off. It's now a 4 week waiting game. Portia I need you to do me a favor?"_

"_What is it Cato?"_

_"I need you to design a nursery for Willow at my place in two. Everything that a little girl needs. Can You do it in under 4 weeks?"_

_"Oh Cato I can do it in under 7 days if I have to. Thank you. Now what theme do you want?"_

_"I'll tell you what, go for a woodland theme with little ducks, Katniss, Rue & Primrose flowers in the meadow. Can you also have it shooting stars at night time?"_

Portia sees where this is going nods. Cato had the TV going has the news reels go on & announced:

_"The Mocking Jay, Girl on Fire Victor Katniss Everdeen transferred to the hospital due to complications in the pregnancy of the surviving twin. No press is allowed at this point as Vistors are restricted by the treating doctor & her Mentor Victor Haymitch Aberthany. When we asked Victor Aberthany what is her condition? He replied; 'Dire'. When asked what brought it on he replied; 'An unwelcomed vistor.' Stay tuned."_

For Peeta who was watching from their hotel room, this was a warning from Haymitch to back off. After making another manditory appreance for the President & was snubbed again from the other Victors, Peeta & Crystal returned to their home in District 1.

* * *

**Five weeks later;**

During this time Peeta listened for once & left them alone. Haymitch & Cato aren't fooled by this. It just a matter of time before Peeta makes an ugly appearance again.

With the help of Katniss's lawyer Cato filed the papers to become the legal father of Willow upon her birth. Those went through in less than 3 weeks since Peeta signed away his rights. Upon the baby's birth her certificate will be; Willow Primrose Everdeen-Stone. Like any expecting father he is very nervous. The news crews had a field day with it has they announced;

"Was Peeta right? Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games to be the 'legal' father of Victor Katniss Everdeen's baby. Stay tuned."

This did not make the parents happy. Only then did Cato do an interview with Caesar. Cato explained why he decided to be the legal father of Katniss's baby.  
_"So Cato, fatherhood? Hmm..."_

_"It's not like that Caesar. It's not what everybody thinks."_

_"Care to explain, Cato?"_

Now knowing Caesar as a friend who knows what actually is going on, Cato felt comfortable enough to talk about it.

"_Well you saw what Katniss went through in that very public breakup. Then the fiasco with my betrothal that our parents arranged when Crystal & were still just children. I was willing to honor my parents request to stick with the contract. __What Katniss is willing to do to keep this baby alive until term. Since the breakups, a bunch of us helped Katniss through this very diffcult time. We starting talking a lot. She actually helped me through this very diffcult time. We have gotten close but not like everybody thinks or, has leaked to the press. During our talks Katniss wanted her baby to be protected as much as possible. So I asked if I could be the baby's legal father & she said yes."_

_"So you two are not dating?"_

_"No, we are not dating Caesar."_

_"So how are you going to raise the baby?"_

_"Well until the baby starts school, we are splitting time between the two districts. Which ever has the better school after the rebuild, that is where we send the baby to during the school year, then visit the other district during the summer break."_

_"You're not going to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"_

'_Nope"_

_"Not even a little clue?"_

_"Nope. Mom's orders Caesar. You know what that is like."_

"_Don't we all."_ Has the audience laughs.

Just then Cato's phone rings. Caesar breaks to comerical. It's Haymitch at the hospital. Peeta had snuck in to get to Katniss. He wanted her to sign papers stating that he was not the biological father of the baby. When that didn't work they threaten her. By then, Portia arrived where Peeta was then detained. He stressed her out so bad, that her blood pressure spike thereby triggering another episode. The doctor is now doing an emergency c-section to avoid a double tragedy. Peeta is under arrest for trepassing & harassment.  
Cato had to end the interview then & there. Caesar understood & wished him luck. By the time he got there, Willow was already born. The doctor was very happy that she made it to almost 37 weeks. Haymitch was with her when it happened . Both he & Portia are with Katniss in recovery. Cato went by to the nursey to see Willow. After the nurse had Haymitch meet Cato there, the nurse put the bracelets on him & took them to see his daughter. Cato sat down in the rocker has they handed him Willow. At that moment, it hits him. He's a Dad.

_"Haymitch she is absolutely goreous. Just like her mother."_

_"Yes she does, Cato. Willow looks just like her Mother did when she was born."_

_"Has Katniss seen her yet?"_

_"Yes in the delivery room. Portia was with her."_

_Yet something tells Cato, Haymitch is holding something back._

_"What are you not telling me Haymitch?"_

_"Katniss may need surgery. In the last battle that she was injured in the rebellion, weakened her heart. Peeta knew this since he was part of the 'lover's' team the doctors told him. He knew stress would spike her blood pressure & in turn..."_

_"Cause part of the medical issues that she had before this baby was born. With the preeclampsia adding another factor into it. The son of a bitch, he knew. Haymitch that 'last' injury was because she took a bullet for him during the Capitol take over. Okay new plan, until she is completely healed the girls stay with me. Peeta won't dare come to my house at this point. "_

_"Cato are you sure, it maybe too late."_

_"Its' never too late. Is it Willow? The one thing your mother taught everyone, there is always hope."_

Later Cato went to see Katniss after they moved her to her own room. By then, the nurse brought Willow into the room has well.

_"Hey how are you doing fire girl?"_

_"Has well as be expected. Willow looks just like Prim. Haymitch remember? She's beautiful isn't she?"_

_Both Haymitch & Cato;_

_"Yes she is."_

_"Well I got to say this, damn I do good work."_

Everybody laughs. Just then it came on the wire:  
"IT'S A GIRL. BACK TO BACK VICTOR KATNISS EVERDEEN GAVE BIRTH TO DAUGHTER WILLOW PRIMROSE EVERDEEN-STONE TODAY VIA EMERGENCY C-SECTION. STAY TUNED."

Neither one was not happy about this. They wanted to do it their way. However Cato & Katniss talked about it & arranged an interview with Caesar two weeks after they get home. Cato & Haymitch is handling the press conference at the hospital later on. Haymitch told Cato that Peeta will be in a holding cell until Haymitch gets him out, after the conference & he will put him on a train home.

Cato then told her what is causing her health problems, what the game plan is until she is healed. Haymitch then told her he will visit when he can. Haymitch & Cato do the hospital conference about the birth of Willow. Which goes off well. On the way back to Katniss's room, Haymitch warns Cato not to count Peeta out for anymore dirty pull after this stunt. Haymitch then leaves. It's what Haymitch doesn't tell them that will have them worried.

Haymitch leaves the hospital & goes directly to the Capitol's jail to have a chat with Victor Peeta Mellark. When arrives there, Haymitch is taken to Peeta's holding cell.

_"Okay this is the deal Peeta. You want the other Victor's to stop snubbing you & accept you into the fold, YOU leave those three alone until the baby is 18 years old, period. No contact, no 'running' into them, nothing_._ Nada. Ziltch. Zip, Zero. Contact. Get it?"_

Peeta nods

_"Good otherwise, you wouldn't have left this cell until you did. Also from here on consider yourself banished from Districts 2 & 12 until further notice or, on order of the President to make an appearance there."_

Haymitch has the bailiff let him go, he personally takes him to the train station & puts him on the train home to District 1. Haymitch returns to the suite & contacts Mrs. Everdeen.  
_"Camille, congratulations Grandma."_

_"How are they?"_

_"Willow is fine however they found something with Katniss. They're transferrring her over to D-2 tomorrow. I took care of the security myself. Nobody will mess with a security detail of District 2 Victors & former Career Tribute Trainees."_

_"I'll meet them there at the hospital then."_

_"They're be at Cato's until both girls are fully healed. Its the only way to guarantee Willow's safety from Peeta. Personally I think Peeta wants Katniss dead for some reason but I don't know why?"_

_"I do. Meet me in District 2 tonight."_

_"I'll see you there."_

* * *

District two:

Haymitch meets Camille. Camille explains when Peeta has always hated Katniss, that he never had a _'crush_' on her. He did the _'Star Crossed Lovers'_ thing & said what he said to Caesar just to save his own skin. He actually let himself get captured by the Careers to watch Katniss die in the arena. He was hoping that he would be the one to get to kill her. After what Peeta hinted that he wasn't Willow's father but that Cato was. When Katniss allowed Cato to become Willow's legal father, it ticked him off. Peeta told others that was the proof that Cato is the father. Peeta has been trying to get her to sign a statement that Cato is the real father. Peeta told her that he'll make sure that baby will be left in this world has an orphan if its the last thing he does.

Haymitch sat there dumb founded. In the Capitol, it was Peeta's idea to '_admit_' his _'crush_' on Katniss to Caesar. All this time. All this time Peeta played them, all. All the times Katniss put her life on the line to save his ass & all of it was bullshit on his part. He just wants her dead. Haymitch now knows what he has to do to protect them he called Cato to let him know Peeta's motive. He's laid the foundations now he has to come up with a plan for when they arrive at 12.

While Katniss & their daughter are sleeping Cato comes up with a plan for their protection while they're in 2.

However all good things will come to an end sooner or later.

* * *

Then again that is another story.


End file.
